Once Again
by Kitsune-Onna19
Summary: what happens when two people meet each 10 years ago? this is only the first chapter! pls. R&R!


*** Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, and I got the idea of this fic from one of my fave authors, Megitsune, who wrote Visions of Yesterday and Wishes in the Rain. if you know anyone who liked those fic, they should enjoy this one! so go head and read! ***  
  
Note: I would have done this for K&K, but their age range would kinda mess up the fic. sorry to all you K&K fans, but i hope ya still R&R.  
  
A Quote:  
  
  
_"Pay close attention, Sanosuke. Soon, the Tokugawa Regime that lasted for over 300 years will come to an end and a new era will begin. Finally, oppression of the weak will come to an end forever. It will be a time for all people, no matter who they are, to be treated as equals under the government. We will have a fresh start. We of the Sekihotai will lead this movement."  
~ Souzou Sagara  
  
  
"Yes, you can lose somebody overnight, yes, your whole life can be turned upside down. Life is short. It can come and go like a feather in the wind."   
~ Shania Twain _  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
_10 years ago  
  
Let the chaos of the revolution ensume. Fires being started everywhere, wars declared, Kyoto burning to bits everything that has happened 10 years ago.  
  
_  
***  
  
  
After the War of Aizu, a young girl was left alone. Her family was never found afterwards. She decided she was just meant to be alone for the rest of her life.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A boy, a little younger than her, had nothing better to do. He had no known family, and the group of people he belonged to were killed, the man whom he was closest to, executed.  
  
  
One day, that young boy, was walking down the streets of a pretty much burned down city. He had heard his master talking about the chaos of the Meiji, and people trying to overthrow the government. As a result of that, there weren't many people around, only a girl that looked a little older than he did.  
  
  
He walked up to where she was standing. He needed to know exactly where he was. This kid never had the best sense of direction. do you know what city this is? he asked her nervously.  
  
  
Look around you, said replied. You don't recognize this place? Even people who aren't from here know all about this place. Now that just made him feel very uneducated, more than he already was. You're in Aizu.  
  
  
Aizu? I think I've heard of this place before I guess I heard it from Captain Sagara before. he thought back to when life was good for him. Even though he knew that the Captain wasn't his really father, he was the closest thing he had. But now there was no one to be with. Unless he somehow made friends with this girl he just met.  
  
Captain Sagara? Souzou Sagara? she questioned.  
  
  
The boy nodded. Yeah. I guess you've heard of him. But I didn't think any news would come through this small town.  
  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. It's a small world. Just because this is such a small town, that doesn't mean people hear don't hear about the events going on around in other places, she said looking up to the sky. But, wasn't Souzou Sagara the captain of the Sekihoutai Army? The one that was accused false?  
  
  
He was. I know him he was a really good guy too, he said. But he was killed a little while back, he added sadly. _I wish he was still here with me._ The boy thought.  
  
  
I'm sorry. But, what happened to your family? Why can't you just go back to them? she asked, hoping that he won't ask the same to her. She was never one to talk, but she didn't really know what to do anymore, now that she was left alone without anyone, just like this boy that she met.  
  
  
I don't know what happened to my family, the boy said. And the Sekihoutai was all I had but now that they're not dead and gone I've just been here and there, walking around his voice trailed off. What about you? Shouldn't you be safe at home with your family?  
  
  
The girl went and sat down under a tree nearby, and the boy soon did the same. She did a very good job hiding away her feelings, and putting her past behind her, but it would always come back to haunt her somehow. I don't have a family.  
  
  
Well, you have to have a family. Everyone does, even if they don't know about where they are, alive or dead that's what the captain told me, he said smiling. And that's how I know the captain's alive somewhere, and the same with my family. And the same would go for you.  
  
  
She gave him a small smile. Thank you for the kind words, but I don't need your pity. I just don't want to feel like I did when I found out what happened to them. And I don't really want to talk about it.  
  
  
Are you sure? he asked. Sometimes talking to someone can usually make you feel better.  
  
  
She looked at him. Let me guess, the captain told you that too? she claimed. _He must have really love his captain is he always talks about him like this._  
  
  
Well, it's seems you're right this time. He did tell me that, and a lot of other stuff too. Some of it not that good, but I would still listen to him. If possible, he would just go on and on about the Captain, but he didn't. He stopped for his own good. Reminding himself of the past, is something he never enjoyed doing.  
  
  
The young boy stood up and began to walk away. Where are you going? I thought you didn't have anywhere to go, the girl said waiting patiently for his reply. You could stay here.  
  
  
I don't know. But I have to admit, it was nice seeing someone as pretty as you during all of this stuff that's been goin' on. The girl's eyes widened and she immediately blushed. He smiled a smile that this girl would never forget. Don't worry, I bet you'll see me again one day. And since you probably don't have any friends, he continued. I promise you'll see me again.  
  
  
The girl had a disheartened look on her face. Well, if you leave now, just make sure you'll come back sometime. she said.  
  
  
Don't worry, I said I promised. And Captain Sagara said to never go back on your promises. And that's why I don't. he said taking one last look at the girl. See ya around sometime.  
  
  
She saw something in that boy she hadn't paid much attention to before, although it wasn't very hard to notice. She smiled. See you later _Tori-atama_, the girl said slyly.  
  
  
He stopped walking and turned back to the girl with a veeeeeery mad look on his face. What did you call me?!?! he shouted. No one calls me that!!!!!!!! I have a name Kitsune!  
  
  
Don't call me the girl said before stating her real name. Megumi. Just call me that, she said softly. What's your name? I told you mine, so tell me yours.  
  
  
My name's Sanosuke, but everyone calls me Sano. he said to Megumi. _Megumi that's a pretty nice name. It's a lot better than mine. _He remembered Captain Sagara, and how he wanted a last name too. He wanted to use Sagara._ "Sanosuke Sagara? No no, don't use that, it sounds too weird." _He smiled at the thought.  
  
  
I thought you were leaving Sanosuke, Megumi said. Didn't you have somewhere to go?  
  
  
I don't have anywhere to go, but I am leaving, Sano said walking away. Hope I see you again someday Sano smiled.   
  
  
You too Sanosuke, Megumi said under her breathe. _I hope I see him again one day _she thought as she watched him walk away into the sunset.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well, whaddya think? was that good enough for you? if it was, it's not over. there's another chapter, but I still have to think more about it. i hope i can post the next chapter of _everything._ there's so much to do, and to think about and since next week is spring break, i might have some time to write and catch up on some stuff. so, if you like this, wish me luck. i need all the luck in the world to think. and if anyone knows any good country songs for the RK-gumi, tell me. but for this fic, R&R!! and thanx to CrismHeart for beta-reading!


End file.
